


Skephalo but you're Skeppy

by Ihavenoideaaa



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood, Guns, Knives, M/M, Parody, Psychotic Behavior, gun - Freeform, interactive story, its a joke, knife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28450350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihavenoideaaa/pseuds/Ihavenoideaaa
Summary: Your own skephalo story, but you're playing as Skeppy. It's an +18 parody with psycho!bbh  : )If you're not comfortable with topics above, please do not read it.It contains a link to quotev com, where I placed the quiz/interactive story.
Relationships: Skeppy/Badboyhalo, skephalo - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	Skephalo but you're Skeppy

link to quiz-story: 

[click here](https://www.quotev.com/quiz/13394986/Skephalo-but-youre-Skeppy-psychobbh)

Remember it's a parody of skephalo (wattpad?) fanfictions, where one of them is psychic (most of the time its bbh), and they both fall in love with each other without consequences and live happily ever after. I wouldn't categorize it as funny, more like something outstanding ;| 

Feel free to correct me on anything tho, I probably made a lot of mistakes and typos in that quiz

If link is not working, u can copy it here:

https://www.quotev.com/quiz/13394986/Skephalo-but-youre-Skeppy-psychobbh


End file.
